pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pidgeot
PokémonPrevNext|prev=Pidgeotto|next=Rattata}} | name='Pidgeot'| jname=(ピジョット Pigeot)| image= | ndex=#018| evofrom=Pidgeotto| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= pid-JEE-ot | hp=83| atk=80| def=75| satk=70| sdef=70| spd=91| total=469| species=Bird Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=87.1 lbs."| ability=Keen Eye *Tangled Feet| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Pidgeot (ピジョット Pigeot) is a / type Pokémon, and is the final-stage evolution of Pidgey; it is impossible to find in the wild. It can fly two miles above the ground and at twice the speed of sound; it often skims the water at top speed to catch unsuspecting fish Pokémon like Magikarp. It evolves from Pidgeotto at Level 36. Appearance Pidgeot resembles a large, feathery bird with huge wings. It has brightly colored feathers on its body and head like the shape of a flare of fire. Pidgeot starts the formation of seeing the difference between Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Interestingly, despite the fact it's official height is only slightly higher then 4 foot, in the anime Pidgeot is almost always depicted as larger then an the average human being. Special Abilities Pidgeot is a powerful flier, capable of creating whirlwinds strong enough to bend trees. At maximum velocity, it can reach speeds of Mach 2. Pidgeot can also out speed a Staraptor if it wanted to. With its powerful claws and strength, if can pick up almost any foe. The special ability Keen Eye allows Pidgeot to prevent the loss of accuracy during battle. The special ability Tangled Feet allows Pidgeot's evasion to increase by 20% when the Pokemon is confused. In Anime Ashs Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot in Pallet Party Panic, and was released at the end of the episode. Ash remembers it in "Fighting Flyer with Fire!". Officer Jenny owned one in "Hoenn Alone!". Falkner's Pidgeot is seen in "Fighting Flyer with Fire!". Mewtwo has a cloned Pidgeot that is seen in Mewtwo strikes back and Mewtwo Returns. Corey's Pidgeot is seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back. He uses this Pokémon to get to the island. And Mewtwo steals and clones it. Sir Aaron's Pidgeot is seen in Lucario & the Mystery of Mew There have been few episodes where other people own a Pidgeot (about 5) and one of them was perry panic when Pidgeot was unknowingly seen in the right corner of the movie. In Game Pidgeot is impossible to find in the wild. It can only be obtained by evolving a Pidgeotto at level 36 in the Generation I and II games. To get it in the Generation III and IV games, you must trade them into the game from FireRed and LeafGreen. | pokemon=Pidgeot| redblue=Evolve Pidgeotto| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Pidgeotto| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Pidgeotto| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Pidgeotto| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Pidgeotto| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Pidgeotto| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Pidgeotto| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Pidgeotto| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as Magikarp.| yellow=This Pokémon flies at Mach 2 speed, seeking prey. Its large talons are feared as wicked weapons.| gold=Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps.| silver=It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed.| crystal=Its outstanding vision allows it to spot splashing Magikarp, even while flying at 3300 feet.| ruby=This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon.| sapphire=This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon.| emerald=This Pokémon has gorgeous, glossy feathers. Many trainers are so captivated by the beautiful feathers on its head that they choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon.| firered=It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed.| leafgreen=When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as Magikarp.| diamond=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees.| pearl=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees.| platinum=By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees.| heartgold=Its well-developed chest muscles make it strong enough to whip up a gusty windstorm with just a few flaps.| soulsilver=It spreads its beautiful wings wide to frighten its enemies. It can fly at Mach 2 speed.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Pidgeot/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Pidgeot/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Pidgeot/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Pidgeot/Learnset Generation IV Origins It is based on some kind of bird. Its shiny form is possibly a Golden Eagle. Trivia *It is the first 2nd Stage bird Pokémon in Pokédex order. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon